mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser's Castle
|0 = SRNa |1 = Enscripture |2 = MackX2 |3 = Psychoripper}}BowserCastle.png |Caption = |0 = Manny and Hastur encounter Dark Donald and Unleashed Ronald on ShinRyoga & NeOaNkH's Bowser's Castle |1 = Yoshi pounds Kamek with a shockwave on Enscripture's Baby Bowser's Room |2= Kamek orders Yoshi to fight back against him on MackX's second Bowser's Castle (Yoshies Island - Final Battle) |3 = Mario delivers his signature stomp to Bowser on Psychoripper's Outside Bowsers Castle}} |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = HeeJun184's version ShinRyoga & NeOaNkH's version Enscripture's version MackX's versions Psychoripper's version Agnibyte's version is currently offline YochiThMaster333's version}} Bowser's Castle is a prominent location in the Mario series that usually serves as Bowser's current place of residence and in most cases, the final level which Mario or Luigi has to traverse in order to rescue Princess Peach. The appearance and layout of the castle differs between games, suggesting that there are either a great number of them, or Bowser continuously rebuilds and remodels his castle across each game; however, they all retain the typical characteristics of being modelled after the Koopa king's likeness and containing vast quantities of lava. In the games where Bowser's Castle is the final level, the Mario Bros. will have to fight off some of the strongest members of the Koopa Troop, while also having to prepare themselves for a final confrontation with Bowser himself. In M.U.G.E.N, Bowser's Castle has been made by various creators. ShinRyoga & NeOaNkH's and Psychoripper's versions are custom-made stage that are based on Bowser's Castle, Enscripture's version is almost identical to Baby Bowser's room from the castle in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, MackX's versions are respectively based on the castle as it appears in Super Mario All-Stars - Super Mario Bros. 3 and the final boss area of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. HeeJun184's version HeeJun184's iteration of Bowser's Castle uses sprites of the castle's lowest accessible floor from the SNES version of Mario's Time Machine, being comprised of a main sprite that encompasses most of the stage's elements layered on top of a purple background sprite that's only seen in the far distance of the central section. The stage is a near-perfect replica of its appearance in the source game, the only difference being the central section of the main sprite having being made slightly wider so the entire thing accommodates M.U.G.E.N's minimum width of 320 pixels. As could be expected from the details on the aforementioned sprite adjustments, the stage has minimal horizontal camera movement and thus provides a somewhat cramped experience for the combatants, which is an issue that's only exacerbated further by the complete lack of vertical camera movement. 'Videos' ShinRyoga & NeOaNkH's version ShinRyoga & NeOaNkH's version of Bowser's Castle is based on the area where Mario would confront Bowser in the earlier Super Mario Bros. games, as it takes place over a bridge with a bubbling pit of lava beneath it; the only difference between this stage and the source games is that Bowser has apparently 'wised up' and disposed of the axe that would normally factor in his defeat, the likes of which can be seen slightly to the right of the stage's starting position, embedded into the rear wall. Several Mario series enemies and hazards can be observed in the background, such as the Lava Bubbles that periodically leap out of the lava and the Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island-styled Bullet Bill that flies eastwards behind the pillars; a Thwomp is also visible in the background periodically levitating itself up towards the ceiling and slamming itself back down to the floor below, as are several Fire Bars to the far sides of the stage that pivot around their source block in an anticlockwise rotation. Rather than using M.U.G.E.N's built in parallax controllers, the stage's creators have opted to integrate it manually into the the sprites themselves, though the resulting effect falls flat when the parallax would imply that the camera rotates on an axis as the combatants move left and right, instead of sliding along the stage in parallel to its elements as per the regular behaviour. 'Videos' GMX Mugen Team RedMoon Bowser vs Fake Bowser(Shazzo) At Mugen Battle Raibow Dash & Pinkie Pie vs Bowser Enscripture's version Enscripture's Bowser's Castle is a simple stage that's visually identical to the one that appears in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (and by extension, Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3), being made up of a foreground graphic that's layered on top of a backround graphic; the only difference between this stage and the original Baby Bowser's Room is the background graphic's delta causing it to move faster than the foreground graphic, as opposed to the source game's configuration of the foreground graphic instead being the element that moves faster. Due to the size constraints of the two graphics, the stage is incredibly small and thus features minimal camera movement on both the horizontal and vertical axis, though it should be noted that the camera's vertical movement is limited to single pixel's worth, effectively making it nigh-redundant. 'Videos' MUGEN Baby Bowser (Me) Vs. Sasuke Uchiha MackX's first version MackX's first version uses sprites taken from the area where Mario confronts Bowser at the end of Super Mario All-Stars - Super Mario Bros. 3, though the stage differs from the source game by way of having a slightly wider but shallower block pit that Bowser jumps around on and having the block pit at the same elevation as the entrance and exit door platforms. Bowser takes a small while to appear, but will continuously shoot a fireball in the direction he's facing then subsequently jump to the opposite side of the block pit when he does; however, unlike in the source game, Bowser won't destroy any blocks when landing on top of them, though the debris that's kicked up from a would be smashed block is still present. The stage isn't overly large in either the width or height departments, falling shorter than average horizontally and having very little vertical camera scroll, though these are likely down to the physical restrictions being put in place by the size of the stage's sprite rips. 'Videos' MackX's second version MackX's second version is heavily based on the destroyed remnants of Bowser's Castle that serve as the final boss location in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, though for obvious reasons, the stage floor is a singular surface rather than the interspersed platforms that Yoshi has to jump between during the final boss fight. After a brief period during the start of the match where the entire stage floor shakes violently and rocks tumble down from above, the enlarged Baby Bowser emerges from the abyss and creates yet another barrage of falling rocks, which is eventually followed by his gradual advance towards the combatants; Baby Bowser will periodically cease his movement to hurl fireballs from his mouth, the likes of which have palette issues causing the white in the centre of the fireballs to become transparent. Once Baby Bowser has neared the combatants enough, a randomly spawning egg will be launched in his direction, pushing the oversized baby back a significant distance and starting his accelerated advance, a process which occurs twice; once the third egg has struck Baby Bowser, the stage lights up in a highly obscuring shade of white for a brief moment, which causes Baby Bowser to disappear for the remainder of the match. The stage's lack of width makes it somewhat smaller than average, but this does mean that there is at least some horizontal camera movement, in contrast to the complete lack of vertical camera movement. 'Videos' Psychoripper's version Psychoripper's version of Bowser's Castle is a custom stage that uses recoloured ground block sprites from the original Super Mario Bros. as the stage floor and the final boss platform from Super Mario World as a background wall, albeit with a bit of duplication and joinery applied so as to cover the entire width of the stage; it also makes use of a flowing lava graphic sandwiched between the stage floor and the back wall, though it's not taken from any Mario series game. The stage's horizontal boundaries aren't overly far apart, which results in it being smaller than the typical average, a factor that's not alleviated by its limited amount of vertical camera scroll. 'Videos' YochiThMaster333's version | | ) |Def=SMB1_CastleBridge.def |Compatibilty=1.0+ |Image=File:YochiThM333BowserCastleprev3.png |Music= |MusicDesc=Remix of 'King Koopa' from Super Mario All-Stars - Super Mario Bros. by TheLegendofRenegade |Animated=Yes |Parallax=No |SuperJump=No |Resolution=Low}}}} YochiThMaster333's version uses sprites of the Bowser's Castle stages that appear throughout the Super Mario All-Stars remakes of Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros. 2: The Lost Levels. Packaged inside the download is three definition files that offer slight differences between each stage variant, with the first .def file (SMB1_Castle.def) containing four Goombas spaced out at ever-increasing intervals that walk off the left hand side of the stage, and the second (SMB1_CastleNoGoombas.def) omitting these Goombas, as would logically be expected from the .def's filename; the third .def file (SMB1_CastleBridge.def) replaces the normally solid stage floor with the bridge that's present during Mario's fight with Bowser or his disguised minion doppelgangers, complete with a pit of boiling lava situated beneath it. Despite the stage being tall enough to theoretically be Super Jump compatible, the high value for its floortension parameter prevents the camera from scrolling vertically until a character is almost at the very top of the screen, which in combination with the stage's average verticalfollow parameter value, makes it so the camera is unable to catch up to that character in a quick enough timespan. 'Videos' Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Nintendo Stages Category:Mario Stages